onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Okama Kenpo/Newkama Kenpo
|meaning = Newkama Fist Style |user = Emporio Ivankov; Caroline; 99 Masters of Newkama Kenpo |focus = Karate, Classic Dance, Horu Horu no Mi abilities |colorscheme = OkamaColors }} Newkama Kenpo is a new form of Okama Kenpo introduced by Emporio Ivankov. He describes it as the ultimate form of fighting from the Kamabakka Kingdom. As the "Queen" of the Kamabakka kingdom and proclaimed the "greatest okama", Ivankov is likely a master of this style, similar to Jinbe's mastery of Fish-Man Karate. Techniques Emporio Ivankov's Techniques * |Desu Winku}}: Ivankov's signature technique in which he creates a blast of air pressure merely by winking to use as a powerful close combat attack, similar to a punch, or a long-range attack. It has also been demonstrated that he can repel projectiles aimed at him with it. :* |Heru Winku}}: A variation of Death Wink, after increasing the size of his head with Face Growth Hormones by using his Horu Horu no Mi abilities, he fires a much stronger wink; one with greater range, greater capacity for damage and a much-greater area of effect. It was powerful enough to take out a large group of Blugoris. Also, by using them both, he is able to propel himself even through strong materials, like the stone floors and walls of Impel Down. * : Ivankov stabs his hands rapidly at his opponent with his superhuman strength. This technique is somewhat similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gatling and was first seen used against Magellan. This is called 44 Secret Spa Arts Ultimate Attack... Hair Removal Fist in the Viz Manga, 44 - Aesthetic Technique! Hair Removal Fist in the FUNimation subs, and Newkama Kenpo: 44 - Asthetic Technique... Hair Removal Fist 'in the FUNimation dub. ''Mudageshori means "removal of unnecessary hair" or "waxing". * : This appears to be little more than a rapid roll that allows Ivankov to escape from projectile attacks with surprisingly-high speed. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Rolling Spa. * ・ |Ganmen Supekutoramu|literally meaning "Huge Head Afterimage"}}: By moving his head around at high speeds, Ivankov makes it look like he's multiplied his head. In the anime, the rate at how he moves his head around was enough to even confuse a Pacifista's visual sensors. This technique is required to perform Galaxy Wink. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation simulcast, this is called Face Spectrum. Ganmen means "huge head" in Japanese. :* ・ |Gyarakushī Winku}}: While moving his head around in Ganmen Spectrum, Ivankov winks at an opponent. Due to the great speed, this variation of his Death Wink attack is multiplied, as if several heads were winking all at once, at an opponent; much like a gatling gun. This was first seen being used, with considerable force, against Bartholomew Kuma. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation simulcast, its name remains the same. Anime-Only Techniques * : He extends his Horu Horu no Mi injector needles from all ten of his fingers and unleashes a series of stabbing and slashing movements from his hands, with the needles somehow resembling cutting lasers. This technique is apparently powerful enough to cut through stone, but does not seem to hurt Akainu in any way and actually ends up melting the injector needles, which Ivankov calls his nails. In the FUNimation subs, this is called New Kama Kempo: 44 - Aesthetic Technique... Laser Surgery Fist. This attack is also used in the last two "One Piece: Pirate Warriors" videogames. * : Ivankov throws himself forward and spins his entire body into a corkscrew. His head lifts itself to reveal that his lips have been swollen considerably, as if he's throwing himself forward and trying to kiss his opponent/victim. In the case of Akainu, however, Ivankov runs face-first into Akainu's magma fist and is sent flying. In the FUNimation subs, this is called New Kama Kempo: 44 - Aesthetic Technique... Fat Suctioning Fist. Caroline's Techniques * : Caroline, the stand-in Queen of Kamabakka Kingdom, starts off with a pair of feinting thrusts, grabs the opponent in an embrace before pulling them into a stance reminiscent of a waltz, and then throws them up into the air before catching them there. All the while he debates with himself over whether or not they're actually an okama or not, Caroline spins around twice, and the end result is that they have somehow become an okama. However, just before this happens to Sanji, he says that he thinks he's losing himself, implying this technique is more then what it seems and is possibly a form of hypnotism. However, it has a long effect on the victim for it to last at least a week. In the FUNimation subs, this is called New Kama Kempo Technique: Awakening of the Inner Maiden. References Site Navigation ru:Окама Кэмпо/Ньюкама Кэмпо fr:Okama Kenpo/Newkama Kenpo (Emporio Ivankov) it:Kung Fu dei trans-formati pl:Neotranswestyckie kung-fu Category:Fighting Styles Subpages